Newsies Q&A
by Raven's Wing
Summary: You know all those burning questions you have that the movie just didn't answer? Like: What is Spot's key REALLY for? Well here is your chance to have them answered. INSANITY ENSUES IN LATEST UPDATE!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Disney production of "Newsies." No infringement is intended through the borrowing and use of the characters from the movie, and no money was made in the process or publication of this story. Disney holds full rights to the characters, I hold full right to the story. Don't sue me.

****

. : ^_^ : .

All right, this is a time where **_YOU_** get to ask the boys from newsies all the questions that have been burning in the back of your mind every since you watched the movie. Like where did they get all of those sticks? How did Jack's hat get on his head in the song _Santa Fe_? Will Medda ever realize that she is way too old to be wearing the clothes she was wearing? All this will be moderated by yours truly, but I **_YOUR_** help.

This is the question and answer segment of the newsie realm. Our board of questionnaires (**_YOU_**) shall give me a series of questions that you want to see our boys answer. The following boys will be on the answering forum: **Jack**, **Spot, Davey, Les, Race, Blink, Mush, Dutchy, Specs, Skittery, Snoddy, Snitch, Jake, Itey, Snipeshooter, Bumlets, Pie Eater, **and **Swifty**. Not all of them will be at every single questionnaire session as it is that they have to sell their papes, and it seems that there could be a few guest appearances of several various characters from the movie. Sound like fun? Of course it does, but with every good thing, there must be rules. 

1.) No asking the boys if they want to marry you, or if they want to go out with you…. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. They are from a completely different time period! So let's have none of that. 

2.) No slash please – I don't like it, I don't like writing it, I won't write it, and it is just plain embarrassing for the boys. None of them want the others to know if they are boy kissers! The rest of the newsies would soak them! 

3.) No – none of the boys will sleep with you, I'm getting that one out right now. 

4.) Yes, you may ask questions to the boys or other characters that aren't on the list now. However they _must_ be from the movie. I will not be accepting original characters from fictions, sorry.

All right, well that just about takes care of the rules, so send your questions now and I will satisfy you with a sample question right now just so you will understand what I am talking about if you don't already.

- - -

( The boys are all sitting comfortably in Tibby's, some are eating. Raven reaches into the big back of questions and pulls out one at random before asking)

****

Raven's Wing wants to know: _"This question is for Jack. Jack, after you asked Sarah the question of if she would care if you left in the movie, and all she did was laugh, why didn't you push her off the roof?"_

****

Davey: (jumps up out of his chair) I really don't think that is an appropriate question. 

****

Race: Shoah it's appropriate Davey, I t'ink it woulda been appropriate ta throw ya sistah off tha roof. (lights a cigar)

****

Les: You'd bettah take that back! (goes up the Race with his hands in fists)

****

Mush: Uh – Raven? Ya might wanna do somet'ing.

****

Raven: All right, all right. Les, back off. Davey, sit down. Race, be quiet. (looks around and waits for everyone to obey before continuing.) All right then, Jack – why didn't you push her off the roof?

****

Jack: Uh – I – uh –

****

Spot: Common Jacky boy, spit it out! (Slaps Jack on the back)

****

Jack: I'se t'ink a'ight?

****

Spot: (shrugs) Well huahy up, I'se got Brooklyn ta run. (At the mention of Brooklyn a shuddering silence falls over the boys)

****

Raven: (clears her throat) Well then, with Spot in mind – what is your answer Jack?

****

Jack: I ain't shuah why – (mumbles the following: prol'ly cause I hadn't bedded her yet.)

****

Mush: Did ya heah dat boys? (laughing) Raven asked Jack why he didn' shove Sarah off tha roof an' he said cause he hadn't bedded her! (still laughing as he slaps Jack on the back.)

(Jack gives Mush the death glare as he slumps down further in his chair.)

****

Davey: What? (face turning red)

****

Les: Wait! Wait! Whot does dat mean?

****

Davey: (shouting) You lousy, no good – no good – scab!

****

Blink: (to Race) Maybe he should have thrown Dave off the roof….

****

Race: I betcha they fight, double oah nuttin'.

****

Raven: Oooookay – I think that is enough for that question, now why don't we all calm down and look at the next one. (Reaches into her bag quickly before WWI starts several years before it was supposed to.)

- - -

All right, well that is basically all there is to it. Lame? Yes, but fun. So I know that you all have questions that are simply burning. So send them my way in the form of a review and I will answer all the ones that I can that apply to the rules. Take care.


	2. Add OneCup Insanity and Cook until Crisp

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney production of "Newsies." I take no claim to Jack, Spot, Davey, Les, Blink, Mush, Race or any of the characters from the movie therefore mentioned. I have made no money nor do I intend to make any money through the production of this story. It is for pure enjoyment and no infringement is intended. I do, however, own the basic dialogue; the questions belong to those who ask them.

****

. : ^_^ : .

A/N: Well, well, I never expected anyone to respond, but I suppose that some people did or else I wouldn't be writing right now. So we have a quite few questions to do, so lets get started, eh?

****

. : ^_^ : .

Warning: Some adult language and sexual insinuations bring this chapter up to a PG rating, also there is a ton of random bashing of a lot of characters – but it is all in good fun.

****

. : ^_^ : .

Chapter 1: Add One-Cup Insanity and Cook until Crisp.

****

. : ^_^ : .

((Raven assembles with Jack, Spot, Race, Blink, Mush, and Davey in the basement of the distribution office as they boys look around warily. ))

****

Davey: What are we doing down here? ((bats at a cobweb that floats to his face)) And where's Les?

****

Raven: Les is – fine. ((giggles and Davey looks at her strangely))

****

Jack: Yeah Raven, why ah we'se down heah. Dis ain't tha happiest place ta be, if ya know whot I mean…. ((drifts off))

****

Raven: Will you all stop complaining, this is a great place to ask the questions. It is private, it is fairly quiet, and ((evil smile)) there are locks on the doors. ((the boy all look at each other terrified.)) Well then, shall we start with the questions? ((reaches into her bag and pulls out a long list)) Where to start – where to start….

****

Race: How 'bout tha beginning? ((chuckles and a nervous laugh go through the room))

****

Raven: Very clever Race, just for that, we will start with a question for you.

****

klover wants to know: _"Race why did you not hand a second glass to Blink after he gave the first one to Mush?"_

****

Raven: Well, why is that?

****

Race: I don' remembah –

****

Blink: ((interrupts)) Wait – wait – wait – yous mean dat - dat glass wos foah me?

****

Mush: I don' remembah dat happenin'. ((scratches his head))

****

Race: Ya don' remembah anyt'ing though.

****

Mush: I do too!

****

Race: Shuah, whot's tha date?

****

Mush: Uh – Tuesday? ((Race rolls eyes))

****

Raven: All right, let's get back to the question at hand. Race, why did you not give Blink a second glass? Are you playing favorites?

****

Race: Favoahites? Wit' dose two? Damn, that's no choice!

****

Blink & Mush: Whot?

****

Spot: Damn, yous two wouldn't make it one day in Brooklyn…. ((at the mention of Brooklyn the room falls silent))

****

Raven: ((taps her pen on the list in front of her as she clears her throat)) All right, then. So is there no answer to this question?

****

Jack: Theah's an ansah, ain't theah Race? ((smirks as he looks at the boy))

****

Race: ((growling)) Ya bettah shut youah trap oah else I'se goin' ta –

****

Raven: ((interrupting)) WHOA! Remember – PG rating here. ((blank stares)) Anyway – you have to answer the question Race.

****

Race: I do? ((Raven nods)) Den fine – it's cause… Anybody cahah ta guess – winnah takes all! Jack yous can't play.

****

Raven: ((_very_ impatient)) Race….

****

Race: Fine- fine. It's cause – I don't like Blink.

****

Blink: Whot?

****

Race: I don't like ya, okay? I don't like dat yous use that damn patch ta sell moah papes – any self respectin' newsie sells papes wit' his own talent.

****

Blink: ((jumps up, enraged, and faces off with Race)) Ah yous sayin' I ain't any good?

****

Race: Nah, I ain't saying dat. ((grits his teeth down on his cigar)) I'se just sayin' dat yous ain't a good newsie.

****

Blink: You'd bettah take dat back oah –

((Raven uses her magical author/mediator power and zaps Blink and Race back into their seats. Taking her duct tape, she promptly tapes them to their chairs))

****

Raven: Well then, shall we move along now? ((the group nods while Blink and Race glare at each other))

****

Angelfish7 wants to know: "_I wanna know why we didn't see the Brooklyn boys selling papes, I mean they were just swimming!"_

****

Raven: All right, I am going to direct this question to Spot, since he has been so patient.

****

Spot: Damn right I'se been patient.

****

Raven: ((overly sweet)) Well then Spot, now you have all the time in the world to answer this question. Why were all the Brooklyn boys swimming?

****

Spot: ((as if pointing out the obvious)) Dose woyn't all my boys, some weah factr'y woykers.

****

Raven: Well, why weren't _you_ selling papers? And what about all the boys that were yours that weren't selling?

****

Spot: ((growling)) One question at a time, woman.

****

Raven: ((irritated)) Don't call me woman.

****

Spot: Is'll call ya whot I wont ta, I'se Brooklyn! ((at the mention of Brooklyn, the whole room falls silent once more))

****

Raven: ((Rolls eyes)) Oh PAH - LEASE! Just answer the question Spot.

****

Spot: ((very cockily)) I sold alla my papes by tha time Jack got theah.

****

Jack: It wos still oily in tha moinin', how in tha hell did ya sell alla ya papes?

****

Spot: Evahy _good_ newsie can sell a measly hun'red in undah two hours. Asides, I'se got tha best sellin' technique in alla New Yawk! ((gloating)) I'se tha best newsie in New Yawk!

****

Jack: ((mutters under his breath))

****

Mush: Did ya heah dat guys? Spot said dat he wos that best newsie in alla New Yawk and Jack said best newsie under fouah feet tall! ((Mush laughs hysterically and Jack sends him another death glare as Spot shoots out of his chair brandishing his cane))

****

Spot: NOBODY makes funna Spot Conlon! ((his voice cracks mid-sentence and the boys try to stifle their laughter to no avail))

****

Davey: ((through laughter)) I'm sure – that Jack didn't – mean – mean anything Dot – I mean Spot! ((laughs harder and Spot turns a bright red as he raises his cane to strike Davey a mighty blow))

****

Raven: ((uses her author/mediator powers to zap Spot back into his seat before duct taping him down and taking away his cane)) So what is your answer Spot?

****

Spot: My ansah is dat Manhattan had bettah watch out cause Brooklyn's goin' ta come an' KICK THEAH ASSES!

****

Raven: ((motherly)) Now Spot, that is no way to behave. Now back to the question, why weren't you boys selling their papers?

****

Spot: ((very serious even though he is still fuming)) When yous in Brooklyn – yous sell out an' ya sell out fast oah ya don' sell out at all.

****

Raven: ((not wanting to press this subject anymore)) All right then, next question. ((mutters to herself: Three duct taped, three to go…))

****

klover wants to know: _"Race, why did you say the baby with two heads must be from Brooklyn?"_

****

Raven: Well Race, aren't you just the popular one today?

****

Race: ((looks terrified as an enraged Spot turns to him in his chair)) I nevah said dat! ((chews the butt of his cigar nervously))

****

Raven: There is no lying here Race.

****

Race: I ain't lyin' I'se just improvin' tha truth a lil'. ((nervous laugh but the group doesn't fallow. Race swallows heavily.))

****

Raven: Spot is all tied up now Race – don't worry.

****

Davey: ((jumps into the coversation)) I think it is what will happen after Spot is untied that Race is worried about. ((Davey's own face pales at the idea))

****

Raven: Well that isn't happening right now, so come on Race. What is your answer?

****

Blink: ((mockingly)) Yeah Race, whot's youah ansah?

****

Raven: ((warning Blink)) Do that again and I am going to use this duct tape on that big mouth of yours… 

((Blink swallows heavily))

****

Jack: ((proposes)) Ya know, maybe it would be best if Race didn' ansah this question wit' Spot in tha room.

****

Race: ((eagerly)) Yeah! Maybe wit' Spot gone, it'd be bettah!

****

Raven: Nope, this is not only a time of truth for our readers, it is a time that you all get to know each other better. ((silence as they all stare at Raven)) Fine – fine – Spot, you have to leave now. ((zaps Spot into temporary oblivion)) Now will you answer the question?

****

Race: A'ight – well, ya see in Manhattan, and most othah places, Brooklyn is kinda tha butt of all tha jokes. If ya get whot I mean.

****

Raven: ((crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot)) I made Spot disappear for this answer, it's got to be better than that.

****

Davey: ((a little too quickly)) What Race is trying to say is that we make fun of Brooklyn all the time when Brooklyn isn't around. ((Raven raises brow))

****

Race: Yeah, whot tha mouth said.

****

Raven: Someone's not telling the truth here ((glares around the circle of chairs as the boys squirm uncomfortably)) So you better tell me the truth now before I bring Spot back and make you tell me with him here too.

****

Jack: ((quietly, as though telling a great secret)) We all hate Brooklyn.

****

Raven: ((jaw drops)) What?!

****

Mush: They ah mean.

****

Blink: An' they think they own New Yawk.

****

Race: An' they nevah pay back on a bet.

****

Davey: Their whole collective cranial mass doesn't even amount to a half of a brain. ((blank stares)) The whole group of bastards don't have any smarts. ((Clarity and understanding dawns upon the boys))

****

Raven: All right, so Manhattan hates Brooklyn, but you are all too scared to tell him? ((they all look sheepishly at their feet)) Great – this is just great. I have a bunch of scabs here… Well I'm bringing him back now. ((un-vanishes Spot)) Moving along.

****

Nakaia Aidan-Sun wants to know: _"Race...What got you started on gambling?"_

****

Raven: Well, another question for Race. 

****

Mush: ((pouts)) How come nobody evah asks me no questions?

****

Raven: Because questions confuse you, dear.

****

Mush: They do not! Wait – whot weah we'se talkin' 'bout? ((Raven rolls her eyes))

****

Spot: If all tha damn questions ah goin' ta be foah tha shoyty ovah theah, why do I'se have ta be heah?

****

Race: Whot ah yous callin' shoyt? You ain't no giant youah self.

****

Spot: It don't mattah cause I'se Brooklyn. ((at the mention of Brooklyn the room goes silent))

****

Raven: ((clears throat)) All right then, Race, what _did_ get you started on gambling?

****

Race: I t'ink it all stahted when I was a lil' boy….

****

Blink: Great – dis is goin' ta take 'till aftah tha aftahnoon is out.

****

Jack: ((whispering to Raven)) Ya might wanna get 'im ta tell ya tha shoyt voysion.

****

Raven: ((looks at race who is still babbling about something that has to do with marbles)) Uh Race?

****

Race: ((snaps out of his babbling)) Whot?

****

Raven: How about a one or two sentence answer? ((Race looks at her blankly)) Okay, so maybe one paragraph….

****

Race: If yous goin' ta cut in on me like dat, I ain't goin' ta ansah youah damn question. ((sulks))

****

Jack: ((softly to Raven)) Trust me – its bettah that yous just foahget it. Nobody wonts ta know tha ansah ta dat question.

****

Raven: ((blinks a few times, trying to comprehend))

****

Spot: Can we'se just huahy up? I'se got t'ings ta do. ((struggles against his duct tape binds unsuccessfully))

****

Raven: Fine, Spot. Since you're so antsy, here's a question for you.

****

Klover wants to know: _"Spot: Why is it that, after having announced yourself and Brooklyn to have arrived in front of the world head offices, did you proceed to do so again?"_

****

Spot: ((smirk)) Dat's easy – cause Brooklyn is tha best damn woyd in alla New Yawk. ((silence comes over the room once more))

****

Raven: What would your mother say if she heard you talking like that Spot?

****

Spot: ((blank stare))

****

Raven: All right then – so is that all you have to say about that?

****

Spot: Do I need ta say moah? Maybe tha walkin' mouth ovah theah's got sumt'ing ta say. ((refers to Davey))

****

Davey: ((looks shocked for a moment)) Uh – I – uh – uh – I just want to know where Les is?

****

Raven: Trust me – he is – safe. ((trying hard not to laugh as Davey stands aggressively))

****

Davey: What have you done with me little brother?!

****

Raven: Whoa – take a seat boy. ((uses magical author/moderator powers to make him sit down before duct taping him to his chair)) And don't worry, he is – fine. We've got several more questions to get to, so if that is your final answer Spot, we'll move on.

****

Spot: ((grudgingly)) Move on.

****

Raven: ((mumbles)) Thank you for your consent your highness. ((scans her list))

****

Sapphy wants to know: _"Jack: Why the Hell are you interested in Sarah?! AT ALL?! And I have a second one: Who did you REALLY come back for?"_

****

Raven: Well that is a loaded question. ((watches Jack shift uncomfortably as Davey glares at him, all the other boys look very interested)) Well, Jack? What's your answer?

****

Davey: Yeah Jack, what's your answer?

****

Jack: ((mutters something unintelligible under his breath))

****

Raven: What was that Jack?

****

Jack: ((mutters the thing again, equally unintelligibly, but a little louder))

****

Raven: Come on Jack – you can tell us.

****

Mush: ((innocently)) But Race didn't have to answer his question.

****

Raven: We decided that we didn't want Race to answer his question. Well Jack?

****

Jack: ((still muttering, but in an understandable way)) Cause she had a nice rack. 

((awkward silence before the boys started laughing – and Davey turns bright red))

****

Davey: If you ever go near my sister again I WILL KILL YOU! ((his voice cracks as he yells and the boys start laughing harder))

****

Raven: Ooookay – well then – what about the second part of the question Jack? Who did you come back for?

****

Jack: ((still slumping down in his chair, avoiding any eye contact with Davey)) Nobody. I left alla my cash at tha lodging house, I couldn't have gotten a ticket.

((silence again))

****

Mush: You mean you didn't come back for us? ((looks near tears))

****

Raven: Okay, I think it is time that we move on. ((quickly picks the next question))

****

Sapphy wants to know: _"Mush: How do you keep your pants up? Your suspenders are always hun' down by your ankles..."_

****

Raven: Look Mush, a question just for you!

****

Mush: ((beams, but says nothing))

****

Blink: Uh – Mush, dat's when ya ansah tha question.

****

Mush: ((looks at Blink blankly))

****

Raven: Mushy, the girl wants to know how you keep you pants up.

****

Mush: Oh that's simple, suspendahs! ((smiles broadly and the group all except Davey rolls their eyes as Davey shoots death glares at Jack))

****

Raven: No Mush, your suspenders are never holding up your pants, they are always hanging down around your ankles.

****

Mush: They are? ((Raven slaps her forehead with the heel of her hand))

****

Raven: Next question…

****

Butterfly Lake wants to know: _"Spot: What's the real purpose of the key you wear around your neck?"_

****

Raven: You've been awfully quiet for awhile Spot, so here is a question for you.

****

Spot: ((very cockily)) I ain't tellin'.

****

Raven: ((firmly)) You are telling.

****

Spot: No, I ain't. ((glare))

****

Raven: You are, or else I am going to have to use my author dash mediator powers on you!

****

Spot: Whot tha hell?

****

Jack: Just ansah her damn question, Brooklyn. ((at the mention of Brooklyn the room goes quiet))

****

Raven: All right then Spot, if you're going to be stubborn I'm going to have to use my powers against you. ((very serious and Spot almost looks slightly nervous)) All right, you asked for it. ((reaches into the bag at her side and pulls out a mysterious looking jar and a knife))

****

Race: Uh – Raven? Whot is dat? ((looks frightened as Raven takes off Spot's shoe and hole filled sock))

****

Raven: You'll find out. ((opens jar and plunge the knife into its depths before lifting it up to show a caramel colored goo)) Peanut butter! ((moves to spread it between Spot's toes but he moves his foot away quickly))

****

Spot: FINE! FINE! I'll tell! ((Raven smirks as she puts away the peanut butter))

****

Raven: All right then Spot, for what is the key used? ((sits back down in her chair and waits anxiously))

****

Spot: ((very indignantly)) It's to me diary.

((silence then loud guffaws))

****

Race: ((through tears from laughing so hard)) A – a – diary?

****

Davey: Oh my stomach…

****

Spot: Yous all bettah stop laughing oah Is'll soak yous!

****

Raven: Spot, you are duct taped to that chair, you aren't going anywhere.

****

Spot: Yeah, well – I bet yous don' know dat Jack has a diary too!

((Laughter stops suddenly as all eyes go to Jack))

****

Jack: I – I do not! ((not convincing at all))

****

Spot: Shuah ya do Jacky-boy. Theah's no shame in it, just in whot's written in theah. But I won't tell no one that yous only got –

****

Jack: ((jumps out of his chair)) YOU READ MY DIARY?!

****

Raven: Down boy! Down! ((zap Jack back into his seat and duct tapes him down)) All right – next question.

****

Devonny wants to know: _"Spot, how the heck did you end up being Brooklyn's leader? I mean no offense but your a bit short and shrimpy, how did you get the big bad rough tough boys of Brooklyn to obey you?"_

****

Raven: Another question for the ever-popular Spot.

****

Spot: ((very indignant)) I ain't shrimpy and I ain't shoyt!

****

Raven: Spot, you are short dear. ((Spot give Raven a death glare and a cold shiver runs down her spine)) Okay, okay, you're not short. Gosh….

****

Spot: I t'ink that ansahs the question.

****

Raven: So do I…

****

Mush: Why's evahybody else taped down but me? ((looks around the circle of chairs))

****

Raven: Do you want to be taped down like everybody else?

****

Mush: ((nods vigorously)) Yeah!

****

Raven: Fine… ((while Raven is taping him down – the door opens from above and there are footsteps on the stairs))

****

Boots: Anybody down heah?

****

Jake: I don't think we'se should be down heah….

****

Raven: No, no, no – come on down boys. We were just getting into some really good questions. ((calls for them))

****

Boots: Why ah they all tied up? ((looks very nervous))

****

Raven: We had a few misunderstandings and it was just better this way.

****

Boots: Oh – well – I needs ta be going. 

****

Jake: Me too!

****

Raven: Oh no you don't! ((zaps them into chairs and tapes them down as well)) I think that there were a few questions for you both.

****

Ophilia LeNoir wants to know: _"Jake, why overalls and a vest?"_

****

Raven: Yes Jake, is it a fashion statement?

****

Jake: A whot?

****

Davey: ((thoughtfully)) I think it is one of those new hats that the girls are wearing.

****

Raven: No a fashion statement is – never mind.

****

Race: ((confused)) Whot was tha question?

****

Raven: Why does Jake wear overalls _and_ a vest?

****

Jake: I like it – it keeps me wahm.

****

Raven: Even in the middle of the summer?

****

Jake: ((solemnly)) Me muddah made me my vest – I weah it ta remind me o' her.

****

Raven: Oh – all right.

((long awkward silence where everyone shifts and looks at each other, unsure of what to say))

****

Spot: ((Demanding)) Let's have annudah question!

****

Raven: Good idea!

****

Butterfly Lake wants to know: _"Jack: Loved your little ditty in Santa Fe when you started to break it down. Was it a spur of the moment thing?"_

****

Raven: Yeah Jack, were all of those masterful moves spontaneous or practiced?

****

Jack: ((blink, blink)) Of course dey weah made up on tha spot!

****

Race: ((laughing)) Yeah, Jacky heah's real good at soytin' types o' dancin', like 'round tha truth.

****

Jack: ((glowering, and glaring)) Bettah watch whot yous say wise guy.

****

Mush: Um – I don't wanna be taped up anymoah.

****

Raven: Not now Mush, let's get back to the question at hand. Now Jack, did you really make up that dance or was it pre-rehearsed?

****

Jack: I mighta had a few a tha moves figured afore I did it…

****

Mush: ((Big Grin)) You shoulda seen 'im in tha bunkroom, dancin' 'round like a idiot. ((starts laughing))

****

Raven: So you are saying that he had it all choreographed before hand?

****

Blink: ((shakes his head)) No, he's sayin' that Jack had figured out his dance. ((gets the "duh" expression"))

****

Denton: That's what she means Blink. ((all heads turn towards the voice))

****

Raven: Whoa, where did you come from.

****

Denton: Upstairs – I heard something going on down here and thought that it might be a good story.

****

Raven: Right – well, join us. ((zaps another chair into existence))

****

Denton: Why thank you – why are they all tied to their chairs? ((looks at the boys curiously))

****

Raven: Anger management.

****

Denton: What?

****

Mush: ((beeming)) I wanted to be tied to my chair!

****

Raven: Never mind….

****

Sapphy wants to know: _"Spot: Why do you wear pink suspenders?"_

****

Spot: ((very quickly and very passionately)) They ain't pink! ((more calmly)) They's light red. ((looks down peevishly at his bonds then at Denton who had taken a seat next to him)) Ya think ya could help me outta heah? ((quietly)) Dis woman's crazy.

****

Raven: I heard that.

****

Denton: ((also quietly)) No, I don't think so. ((looks at Spot's one bare foot)) Something tells me it is better just to co-operate.

****

Boots: If I ain't goin' ta be needed heah, I'se t'ink Is'll just be goin'…

****

Raven: Wait a second Boots, the next question is for you, but first back to Spot. So Spot, you're suspenders are light red?

****

Spot: Dat's right.

****

Race: ((under his breath)) Look pink ta me.

****

Spot: ((scowling)) Whot was that?

****

Race: I didn' say nuttin'. Looks like ya need new eyes _AND_ new heahin'.

****

Spot: ((threateningly)) Once I get outta dis chaiah…

****

Raven: ((finishing the thought)) You will go back to Brooklyn like a good boy.

((At the mention of Brooklyn, the room goes quiet))

****

Raven: ((sighs and looks at her list)) All right, this next one goes to Boots.

****

Ophilia LeNoir wants to know: _"Boots, How can you spend a month in Brooklyn one night?"_

****

Race: ((mockingly)) Prol'ly got a hang ovah… 

****

Boots: ((indignantly)) I did not!

****

Mush: ((innocently)) You have ta drink ta get a hang ovah – Boots don't drink.

****

Blink: ((scoffs)) Yeah, too much of a momma's boy.

****

Boots: I ain't a momma's boy!

****

Raven: Obviously we have hit a nerve here, so Boots, why don't you drink?

****

Boots: I could drink if I wanted ta.

****

Davey: ((prompting)) But…?

****

Boots: ((defensively)) But I don' cause – I don' wanna.

****

Raven: All right, all right – back to the _real_ question. Boots, just _how_ did you spend a month in Brooklyn in just one night?

****

Spot: ((smirks)) Cause he couldn' spend a whole mont' theah if he tried.

****

Boots: I did spend a mont' theah – just not as a newsie.

****

Raven: Really? If you weren't a newsie, then what were you?

****

Boots: ((proudly)) I wos a shoeshine boy!

****

Raven: Right – but they still doesn't explain how you spent a _whole_ month there in _one_ night. ((trying to explain the answer she was trying to extract))

****

Boots: You can't spend a whole mont' somewheahs in one night. ((looks at Raven like she is the stupid one))

****

Jack: Boots I t'ink whot Raven means is –

****

Raven: No – it's okay Jack. Let's just get on to the next question….

****

Sapphy wants to know: _"Denton: What's with the bow ties?"_

****

Spot: Who tha hell cahahs 'bout his damn ties?! ((very annoyed about still being taped to his chair))

****

Raven: Obviously the girl who asked the question.

****

Spot: Well she should loyn dat some o' us have burrows ta run…. ((grumbles to himself))

****

Raven: So anyway Denton, what exactly is with the bow ties?

****

Denton: They have a slimming effect on the waist. ((very astute))

****

Raven: Really? Maybe I should get some of those….

****

Davey: ((scoffing)) No they don't!

****

Mush: I wanna be untied now….

****

Denton: Yes they do, I'll explain it to you later.

****

Jake: Can I'se go now? I t'ink dat tha aftahnoon edition's comin' out.

****

Raven: ((sternly)) No, you can't leave. There is no afternoon edition for any of you. 

****

Jake: ((rebelliously))Yous can't make me stay. ((all of the boys watch to see what Raven will do except for Davey and Denton as they discus his neck ties))

****

Raven: Fine, you want to do this the hard way? ((takes her tap and zaps Jake into his chair as she tapes him securely then just tapes boots for good measure)) Well then ((brushes her hands on her pants)) I think that it is time for another question.

****

Sapphy wants to know: _"Kid Blink: What do you think about all the pirate jokes, people are always crackin'?"_

****

Raven: This one is for our favorite eye-patched menace who has been ever so quiet.

****

Blink: People make jokes 'bout me eye patch?

****

Raven: Er – yes.

****

Race: Nah, we'se don' make jokes 'bout it. We'se don' have'ta make dem when ya got a scab like 'im weahin' it…. ((annoyed as his cigar falls to the floor))

****

Blink: ((face turning red as the boys laugh)) Take dat back!

****

Race: Oah what 'patch'? Yous tied down just like me! ((sticks his tongue out in a juvenile fashion))

****

Spot: Will yous all shaddup? I wanna get dis ovah wit'.

****

Jack: Nobody asked yous, diary-boy. ((sneers and the room falls silent except for Denton and Dave who are still talking about neck ties))

****

Spot: ((spoken deliberately through clenched teeth)) Yous – got – one – too.

****

Raven: All right I say we get back to the question. Blink, what do you think about the pirate jokes?

****

Blink: I'se nevah hoyd none o' dem, but I don' like people makin' fun o' me. ((sulks))

****

Raven: Is that all?

****

Blink: Yeah – no – wait. I'se got somet'ing I wanna say ta Race. You lil motha f –

****

Raven FRIEND! Yeah, that is what you were going to say, right Blink? ((Blink growls)) Okay, now that we have that all cleared up, I think it is time we get another question in here.

((hears a wooden clunk on the stairs followed by footsteps))

****

Crutchy: I hoyd dem down heah Miss. Medda.

****

Medda: Oh, wonderful. Come along, Les. ((Raven makes three more chairs appear before they arrive))

****

Les: Whot ah yous all doin' down heah? ((looking curiously at his brother who is tied up at the moment)) And whot have yous done ta me bruddah!?

****

Raven: Crutchy, Medda, Les, have a seat. We're just asking a few questions of the boys, and I think that there might be some on the list for you.

****

Ophilia LeNoir wants to know: _"Crutchy, What did you do to Snyder's sour Kraut?"_

****

Raven: I've always wondered that too. What exactly did you do to it Crutchy. ((Crutchy sits down slowly in his chair with a crooked grin))

****

Crutchy: I puts some chalk dust in it wit' a nice loogie. ((grins broadly as the rest of the boys laugh, Medda smiles politely but looks disgusted))

****

Race: Way ta go, Crutch. 

****

Spot: ((scoffing)) You t'ink dat's good? Dat's kids stuff.

****

Raven: Really, Mr. High – and - Mighty. Well how about a question for you, since you are so impatient.

****

Kawaii Julie Sama wants to know: _"Spot, what were you doing inRoosevelt's carriage at the end of the movie?"_

****

Spot: Aw, dat's easy. I wos getting' a ride back ta Brooklyn. Ya know, Cowboy ain't tha only one ta get ta ride inside tha carriage. ((smirks proudly))

****

Jack: ((offended)) Yeah – well – at least I oyned my ride.

****

Spot: ((angrily)) The damn strike wouldn'ta happened if it woyn't foah Brooklyn. ((at the mention of Brooklyn the room falls silent))

****

Raven: … So you just rode back to Brooklyn? What about the rest of the Brooklyn boys? Did they have to walk?

****

Spot: ((shrugs)) Shuah.

****

Davey: ((politely nervous)) Would you please watch your language around my brother?

****

Les: Dave – I'se hoyd it afore! ((embarrassed at being babied))

****

Jack: Tha boys old enough ta heah it Dave. He's a newsie aftah all. ((Les beams))

****

Davey: ((underlined warning)) I don't think mother would appreciate it.

****

Raven: Okay everyone – this is a PG rated chapter – so I agree with Dave and keep the swears to a minimum. All right? ((everyone agrees, some willingly, others not so willingly))

****

Mush: Can I get undone now?

****

Butterfly Lake wants to know: _"Medda: Settle a bet. Are you really a man once and for all?"_

****

Raven: Are you manly, Medda?

****

Medda: ((looks terribly offended)) Of course not! Does this look like I am a man? ((points at her chest and the boys laugh))

****

Raven: Remember the PG rating.

****

Denton: Where exactly are you getting all of these questions?

****

Raven: Eh – you wouldn't understand. Let's just say some friends gave them to me.

****

Denton: Can I quote you on that?

****

Raven: Sure, but no pictures. ((the bad pun hangs in the air like a wet blanket)) All right, all right, no more script jokes… So Medda, are you sure that you aren't a male?

****

Medda: Very sure!

****

Davey: I don't think that is very polite. Not only is Medda a woman, ((hesitates)) she is a very beautiful woman.

****

Mush: Will yous untie my now?

****

Medda: Aw – well, thank you David. ((giggles))

****

Blink: Looks like Davey's got a crush.

****

Davey: ((said a little too quickly)) I do not! ((tries to recover from his obvious mistake)) I just have a deep respect for Medda as a performer.

****

Race: ((under his breath)) Talk 'bout perfoahmin'…

****

Denton: Next question?

****

Raven: Good idea ((scans list))

****

Headache wants to know: _"Jack: Why do youse wanna go ta Santa Fe so much? And why do u like Sarah? She ain't youse type."_

****

Raven: We haven't heard a question for Jack for awhile.

****

Jack: I t'ink I'se a'ready ansahed dat…. ((Davey glares at Jack))

****

Davey: ((angrily)) Maybe you should answer it again?

****

Jack: ((defensively)) Look – it ain't my fault foah noticin' youah sistah's – ((stops as he sees Les)) Youah sistah's moah _touchable_ attrahbutes.

****

Davey: ((growling)) You dirty ba –

****

Les: Whot does he mean Dave? Whaddaya mean Cowboy?

****

Jack: ((smiles)) Nuttin' kid. Is'll tell ya latah. ((Les looks satisfied with that answer))

****

Raven: So – is that all?

****

Jack: Yeah ((looks at Dave)) dat's all.

((The silence is smothering))

****

Mush: Will yous untie my now?

****

Butterfly Lake wants to know: _"Race: Do you know that all those cigars you smoke like a chimney are bd for your health?"_

****

Race: ((confused)) Whot?

****

Raven: Smoking as much as you do is bad for your lungs.

****

Race: It is? ((looks at the cigar that had fallen to the ground))

****

Raven: Very much so.

((Race looks at the cigar then back and Raven, then back at the cigar))

****

Race: Den hoytin' myself nevah felt so good. ((smirks))

****

Davey: I've read that it can cause your tongue to turn black and have to be cut out.

****

Denton: I wrote an article on that.

****

Davey: ((very interested)) You did?

****

Jack: ((rolls eyes)) Schoolboy….

****

Sapphy wants to know: _"David and Les: You don't want your sister thrown off the roof? Not even a little bit?"_

****

Davey: Of course not!

****

Les: She's me sistah!

****

Raven: So not even after all of the mothering and the nagging, you don't want to do it at all?

****

Davey: NO!

****

Les: Maybe a lil…

****

Davey: LES! You take that back! ((horrified))

****

Les: Ya can't make me, an' dat is whot I t'ink. Yous tha one always tellin' me not ta lie!

****

Davey: ((flustered)) Yeah – but – you can't – I mean – 

((the group is laughing now))

****

Medda: Les, what your brother is trying to say is that you shouldn't talk badly about your sister, she loves you very much.

****

Les: Yeah – but she threw away me hot dog!

****

Denton: I'll buy you another hot dog.

****

Raven: ((clears throat)) While this has all been lovely, I think that we need to ask Davey one more time. Would you throw your sister off the roof, or maybe even think about it for just a moment?

****

Davey: ((very adamant)) No. Well – no. I guess not – unless I was really mad….

****

Raven: Close enough – next question.

****

Headache wants to know: _"Spot: Do youse t'ink youse look like Peter Pan? If youse know who he is. If not then never mind."_

****

Spot: Who tha hell is Petah Pan?

****

Raven: He's a character from a book that isn't published until 1917.

****

Spot: ((blink – blink)) How in tha hell did ya know that?

((All eyes on Raven))

****

Raven: ((clears throat)) Lucky guess?

****

Mush: Can I'se be untied now?

****

Butterfly Lake wants to know: _"All: Do you reall enjoy doing pelvic thrusts?"_

****

Jack: Sorta.

****

Les: Yeah!

****

Davey: No.

****

Crutchy: Yeah…

****

Jake: Shuah.

****

Spot: I didn't do none o' dem.

****

Blink: Nah.

****

Race: Yeah.

****

Boots: Nope.

****

Mush: YEAH! 

((everyone looks at Mush and he grins broadly))

****

Raven: All righty then, I guess that answers the question.

****

Headache wants to know: _"Racetrack: Is the phrase " DEAR ME " like youse fav'rite phrase?"_

****

Raven: Well Race, is it?

****

Race: Hell no – tha phrase I likes tha best is "Yous bet on tha winnin' horse." ((chuckles))

****

Jack: You nevah win Race.

****

Boots: He wins at pokah sometimes.

****

Blink: ((under his breath)) Only when he cheats…

****

Race: I don' cheat – pirate boy. I'se don' have ta cheat ta win – or have a patch ta sell me papes.

****

Medda: ((motherly)) Now boys, fighting will never get you anywhere.

****

Jake: But it is fun!

****

Spot: No one in Manhattan knows tha foyst t'ing 'bout fightin'…

****

Denton: Can I quote you on that, Spot? ((scribbles in his notebook))

****

Spot: Shuah.

****

Raven: ((Trying to bring some order into the conversation)) So anyway, you're favorite phrase is anything having to do with you winning a bet, Race?

****

Race: ((nods)) Yep.

****

Raven: Well it looks like we only have one more question, so lets get down to it.

****

Headache wants to know: _"Medda: How do youse know Jacky Boy?"_

****

Medda: ((laughing)) Oh, Kelly and I go way back.

****

Raven: How far back?

****

Jack: Right aftah I got outta tha refuge.

****

Medda: He was such a scrawny little boy with the biggest eyes you've ever seen. Actually he was pretty ugly when I first met him.

****

Jack: ((offended)) I wos not!

****

Medda: Don't worry kid, you're fine now.

****

Raven: ((clears her throat)) So, how did you meet him?

****

Medda: I bought a paper from him and then he was at my show that night. He'd sneaked in and the guards were trying to get him out, but I told him to let him stay.

****

Jack: Yous did not, yous told 'em ta throw me out!

****

Medda: ((acts surprised)) Me? I would never –

****

Race: I was theah too, ya did tell 'em ta throw 'im out. Then yous caught ya fan on fiah, and that caught youah curtain on fiah.

****

Jack: An' I put it out. Den ya let me stay.

****

Medda: ((nervous laugh)) I don't remember that.

****

Raven: ((piecing it all together)) so you are saying that Medda didn't let you stay until you basically saved her life and her theater?

****

Davey: ((looks absolutely heartbroken)) Sounds that way to me.

****

Medda: ((pleading)) David – it wasn't like that.

****

Denton: Mind if I quote you all on this?

****

Medda: Yes I mind!

****

Jack: Go ahead, but no pictuahs.

****

Denton: Fine, what a great story!

****

Medda: Don't you dare print that Denton, not a word of it is true!

****

Denton: Sure Medda, sure….

****

Mush: Can I'se be untied now?

****

Raven: Fine ((uses magical author/mediator powers and untapes everyone in the room)) Thank you all for your time, and I hope that you all had as good a time as I did.

((everyone grumbles under their breath, Davey stays away from Spot and Jack, Blink avoids Race, and Spot stays away from everyone)) Well, I guess it could have been worse – they're kind of cute when they are mad….

****

. : ^_^ : .

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect that many questions and I didn't expect this to go this long. Wow, what a dialogue, not all of the characterizations are what I honestly think of the characters in this story, but I had fun. I bashed a lot of people, yeah, but I don't mean it. Hey – I even like Sarah… sometimes. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this and if you have any more questions, ASK AWAY! Just remember the rules from the first chapter. Take cares all. ^_^


	3. And You Think YOU Have Issues

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Disney production of "Newsies." I take no claim to Jack, Spot, Davey, Les, Blink, Mush, Race or any of the characters from the movie therefore mentioned. I have made no money nor do I intend to make any money through the production of this story. It is for pure enjoyment and no infringement is intended. I do, however, own the basic dialogue; the questions belong to those who ask them.

* * *

**A/N**: It's been awhile for this one for several reasons. The latest being me trying to get around the new set of rules which say no interactive fictions like this one! But I started posting this before that rule came up so I am going to at least finish out this one chapter. IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS FOR ME **DO NOT ** LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW! TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE QUESTIONS AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY CONTACTS THROUGH THE MESSAGING SYSTEM ON But please – review and tell me how much you liked it. Just send the questions afterwards.

* * *

**Warning**: Some adult language and sexual insinuations bring this chapter up to a PG rating, also there is a ton of random bashing of a lot of characters – but it is all in good fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: And You Think YOU Have Issues….

* * *

(( Raven assembles in the Manhattan Lodging House with Jack, Mush, Blink, Race, Spot, and Skittery. Blink and Race avoid one another, Skittery stares at his shoes, Mush is staring at Skittery's shoes as well, Jack shifts nervously from one foot to the other, and Spot is playing with his cane. ))

**Raven**: (( ushering them into the bunk room )) Now, I understand that last time we got together, we were in a bad atmosphere and I think that it might have had to do with some of the tension that we created.

**Jack**: (( Whining )) Do we'se have ta do this again?

**Raven**: Now Jack, I think we really grew together in our last question session. We let out a lot of negative energy. (( smiles brightly and boys look at her strangely. ))

**Spot**: (( impatient )) Look lady, I ain't got all day. I made the trip ta Manhattan foah yous, and I'd like ta get started.

**Raven**: Good idea, let's start by all having a seat. (( uses author/mediator powers to zap the bunks into a circular pattern conducive to good seating. )) Now, first I would like to clear the air of any remaining tension or bad vibes we have hanging around.

**Mush**: Whaddaya mean? (( to Jack )) What does she mean?

**Raven**: I mean (( looks at Mush who looks back at Skittery's shoes )) that I think that no matter what we all shared the other day, we need to be open with each other and let ourselves heal. Confession is good for you all – by the end of today I feel that we will be better equipped as people and as friends to communicate. (( beams, but is met with several blank stares. )) Okay, fine, we'll get started… (( grumbling ))

* * *

**Lady Tir Na Nog** wants to know: "_What exactly happened in the refuge Jack?_"

**Raven**: (( whistles )) That is a heavy starting question, Jack.

**Jack**: Which time in the Refuge?

**Raven**: Uh – that's a good question. How about both times?

**Spot**: (( Snorting )) Scabber - got caught twice…. (( Jack locks his jaw ))

**Raven**: We'll have none of that Spot. Please Jack, continue.

**Jack**: (( shrugs )) I sat alone a lot and sang some.

**Blink**: That's all?

**Jack**: If yous ever been ta The Refuge ya would know that there ain't much ta do there.

**Race**: Couldn't ya bet on nothing? (( shock ))

**Jack**: Nothing ta bet on. Nothing ta bet with. Ya see, Snyder figured the worst punishment foah a boy was ta make him do nothing (( shudders )) and it was.

**Skittery**: (( still staring at his shoes )) That's not human.

(( Long silence ))

**Raven**: (( clears throat )) Well, then. That question was a mood killer – shall we continue?

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_Blink: Did you realize Oscar was making fun of you right behind your back when you were complaining about the jack-up of the price?_"

**Blink**: He was doing what? (( Jumps up from his place on a lower bunk and smacks his head on the upper bunk )) OUCH!

**Race**: (( Laughing )) Smooth move, pirate.

**Blink**: ((Rubbing sore place on his head )) I swear if yous call me that one more time… (( looks aggressively at Race ))

**Raven**: Oooookay – easier there killer. (( uses author/mediator power to zap Blink back into the lower bunk and makes bars appear from thin air so he is almost in his own prison cell.))

**Blink**: HEY! (( Grabs at the bars and tries to free himself but only smacks his head again )) OWWWWW!

**Jack**: (( Laughing )) Well looky there! The kid that's never been ta The Refuge is behind bars in the lodging house.

**Mush**: (( looking up from Skittery's shoes and seeing Blink in his newly established prison he gapes in awe )) How'd that happen?

**Spot**: Manhattan… you's all ah sissies! This would never happen ta someone from Brooklyn. (( at the mention of Brooklyn the room falls silent. ))

**Raven**: Not again… (( rolls eyes )) I guess that is a "no"….

* * *

**Cookiegoilforever** wants to know: "_Skittery, how long have you been a newsie for? Do you have any remaining family?_"

**Skittery**: (( shifting uncomfortably at the attention )) I'se been a newise for three years or so.

**Jack**: Has it been that long? (( scratches head ))

**Race**: He was here before me and I'se been here for near three.

**Raven**: All right – so at least three years. Got it. Now what about your family?

**Skittery**: I'se got a sister, but she's older than me and married off. ((scuffs the toe of his boot along the floor ))

**Mush**: (( enthusiastically ))He's got nice boots!

**Spot**: What does that have ta do with anything?

**Mush**: What does what have ta do with anything?  
**Raven**: Skittery, do you have anything else you want to say?

**Skittery**: No. (( shakes head ))

**Raven**: Fine then – we'll just go on. (( under her breath )) this is going to be a long day….

* * *

**Silver Petra **wants to know: "_Spot- Have you ever thought of having a personal body guard maybe that way people wouldn't make fun of you to your face and then you wouldn't have to beat as many people up so you could sell more papes?_"

**Raven**: So how about it Spot? Ever considered getting some thugs to help you out?

**Spot**: (( scowling )) Why would I do that?

**Jack**: Probably because you write in a diary

(( Boys all snicker, except for Mush who is too preoccupied with Skittery's boots ))

**Spot**: (( Angrily )) Last time I check, yous got a diary just as same as me! (( standing and pointing at Jack with his cane )) And at least I have both of my –

**Raven**: (( Hurriedly )) WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! TIME OUT! Spot, sit back down (( uses author/mediator powers to zap Spot to where he needs to be. )) I don't think we need to go into this any further.

**Spot**: (( Smirking )) Whatever ya say lady, but ya probably don't wanna see him without any pants on.

**Jack**: (( Enraged – jumps off of his top bunk and charges towards Spot ))

**Raven**: (( Uses her author/mediator powers and zaps Jack back to where he was and put up bars so he can't escape )) Boys, really now, can't we all just get along?

**Race**: (( Snickering )) Yous don't need body guard Spot. Yous got a girl ta protect ya!

(( Boys all laugh except for Spot who turns as red as a beet. ))

**Spot**: (( Yelling )) BROOKLYN! (( The laughter comes to an abrupt halt and Spot smirks satisfactorily ))

**Raven**: Awkward….

* * *

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Medda, if you are a woman, are your boobs really real_?"

**Race**: Uhh. Medda ain't heah. So how's she going ta answer the question?

**Raven**: Oops! (( uses author/mediator power to zap Medda into the room. ))

**Medda**: (( singing )) and coochy-coo with – (( stops in sudden confusion )). What has happened? Why am I here?

**Raven**: Sorry to interrupt your performance Medda, but we are having another question session and a question came up for you.

**Medda**: Well, as much as I hate to disappoint an audience, my disappearing might be just what my act needs. What was the question?

**Raven**: Riiiiight. Anyway – Devonny wants to know if you boobs are real.

(( Boy snicker and Raven glares ))

**Medda**: How could they not be? ((wide innocent eyes ))

**Race**: (( sly grin )) I'se can vouch for Medda and say that they's definitely real.

**Spot**: (( Coughing )) you mean yous bedded –

**Raven**: Okay! Enough! PG rating! (( mumbles how she knew that this question would get out of hand. )) Medda, please have a seat, I think there are a few more questions for you later along the line

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_Bumlets, why did you find it necessary to spin yourself on the ceiling fan_?"

**Raven**: Okay, Bumlets isn't here either. (( looks at list of questions in her hand and does a mental tally of everyone she needs )) Wow. A lot of people that I need aren't here. (( scratches head ))

**Race**: (( muttering )) why don't ya just use your magic and ruin their lives like ya ruining ours….

**Raven**: I heard that.

**Blink**: Serves ya right, ya lousy, back-stabbing, little good for nothing –

**Race**: Well at least I ain't the one in the cage!

**Raven**: (( cuts off Blink and Race's fighting )) Whoakay there. (( zaps Race into a bunk cage )) Now you are, too.

**Blink**: Look who's talking now.

**Raven**: That would be me doing the talking. Now everyone be quiet! I have to get about a million people in here and I've never zapped more than a few at once.

**Race**: (( To Spot )) Bet ya she can't do it.

**Raven**: No betting! (( Race grumbles ))

(( Raven focuses firmly and the room is silent. She takes a deep breath and uses her author/mediator powers to zap Bumlets, Snitch, Itey, Crutchy, Denton, Les, Dutchy, David, and Pie Eater into the room. ))

**Mush**: (( looking up from Skittery's shoes, confused by all the sudden noise in the room )) DENTON'S HEAD IS ON BACKWARDS!

**Denton**: What? It is! What in the world is going on here!

**Raven**: (( looking at all of the newly transported people to see that there has indeed been several mix ups )) Oh no….

**Bumlets**: Pie is wearing me clothes!

**Crutchy**: Since when did I'se have three arms?

**Les**: Dave – I'm in your body! I'm the older brother!

**David (in Les's Body)**: Oh no you're not! Stop using that ridiculous accent!

**Mush**: DENTON'S HEAD IS ON BACKWARDS!

**Snitch/Itey**: Umm… we're kind of stuck together…. (( look down at their bodies which are fused by the sides of their torso ))

**Raven**: Oooh nooo…. (( grabs hair )) Okay. Okay. I can fix this. I can fix this.

**Spot**: Woman, stop repeating yourself and do something! Manhattan's already messed up enough without having ta deal with all of their boys as freaks.

**Mush**: DENTON'S HEAD IS ON BACKWARDS!

**Spot**: (( muttering )) Well, I guess there is only so much you can do with does powers of yours….

**Raven**: Okay, Denton, you're head is on backwards?

**Denton**: (( irritated ))Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you would change that as soon as possible.

**Raven**: Consider it done. (( focuses and Denton's head come about face ))

**Mush**: DENTON'S HEAD IS ON BACKWARDS!

**Jack**: No it isn't Mush, Raven fixed it.

**Mush**: Oh. (( goes back to staring at Skittery's shoes, obviously not disturbed by the other oddities his friends have endured ))

**Raven**: Okay, well, I think that I can fix you all at one time now. Denton was the tricky one. (( Focuses once more and uses her author/mediator powers to zap everyone the way that they are supposed to be. ))

**Snitch**: (( upon the separation )) There we goes!

**Itey**: (( smiling )) That was a close one!

**Bumlets**: These fit much better now (( tugs on clothes ))

**Pie Eater**: I agrees!

**Les**: (( piercing scream )) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M A GIRL!

**David** **(in his own body)**: Les is in Medda's body! Then that means…

**Medda (in Les' body)**: My boobs! They're gone! Is that my voice? Is that _my_ voice?

(( Collective gasps, whispers, and laughs circulate the room. Mush remains focused on Skittery's shoes ))

**Raven**: Oooh brother. (( once again utilizes her author/mediator powers and transfers the two back to their rightful bodies ))

**Les**: Ew. Now I have girl germs.

**Medda**: That's a relief!

**Raven**: Okay, are we all back to normal now? (( collective nods )) Does everyone have a bunk? (( collective nods )) Great – then – I don't remember the question so why don't you say we just move onto the next one, all right? All right.

* * *

**Cookiegoilforever** wants to know: "_Race, how many bets have you won? (I think it is a countable number)_"

**Race**: (( puffs out chest )) Ya can't count how many bets I'se won. I'se too amazing.

**Blink**: (( under his breath )) he didn't win a single hand in poker last night.

**Race**: What was that?

**Blink**: (( much more loudly )) I said: ya didn't win a single hand in poker last night.

**Race**: I did too!

**Blink**: Ya did not!

**Race**: I did too!

**Blink**: Ya did not!

**Race**: Did too!

**Blink**: Did not!

**Race**: Did too!

**Blink**: Did not!

**Race**: Did too!

**Blink**: Did not!

**Race**: Did!

**Blink**: Not!

**Race**: Did!

**Blink**: Not!

**Race**: DID!

**Blink**: NOT!

**Raven**: Whooooooooa! Calm down children! (( Race and Blink both stop and scowl at each other. )) Let's try to show at least a touch of maturity. Now apologize to each other.

**Blink**: (( stubbornly )) I ain't apologizing.

**Race**: Me neither (( stick out his tongue at Raven ))

**Raven**: (( Eye narrow )) Oh yes you are! (( Reaches into her bag and pulls out the infamous jar of peanut butter and a knife )) Now don't make me use this! (( evil laugh ))

**Race & Blink**: (( in unison ))We're sorry! We're sorry!

**Raven**: (( puts away peanut butter and knife and sits back down )) That's better. Shall we move on?

* * *

**Nakaia Aidian-Sun and Lady Tir Na Nog **want to know: "_Snitch & Itey, why do you two share a BUNK and not just a bunk bed?_"

**Raven**: Yeah. That's a little – intimate, don't you think?

**Itey**: When we'se first came ta the Lodging House there weren't enough bunks – so we shared.

**Snitch**: Guess we never really needed ta change.

**Raven**: But it's never awkward? Don't you ever want to have your own bed?

**Itey**: Sometimes, but it helps keep warm in the winter. (( shrugs ))

**Snitch**: Yeah. It does. (( agreeing readily ))

**Spot**: Only in Manhattan does stuff like that happen. In Brooklyn (( at the mention of Brooklyn the room goes silent )) two boys would never share a bed!

**Raven**: And why is that Spot?

**Spot**: Because none of us are fa – (( is cut off by Raven's magical author/mediator powers ))

**Raven**: Whoaaaaaa buddy. Touchy subject. Next question.

* * *

**HAZZAGRIFF **wants to know: "_Spot: why exactly do you want a porcelin tub with boilin watah?_"

**Raven**: Yeah Spot. Why not warm water?

**Spot**: Beside the fact that it would throw off the meter of the song? (( smirking ))

**Raven**: (( flabbergasted )) What do you know about meter?

**Spot**: I know about more things than yous'll ever know, doll face. (( suggestive wink ))

**Raven**: Is it hot in here or is it just me? (( blushes and fan herself ))

* * *

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Race: What do you put in your hair in the beginning of the movie?_"

**Blink**: Snot. (( room laughs ))

**Race**: (( aloof and above the laughter )) For your information – a finer product cannot be found for hair.

**Raven**: (( Stops laughing )) But what is it?

**Race**: Lard. (( very matter-of-fact ))

**Raven**: (( Disgusted )) You put lard in your hair?

**Skittery**: (( bashful )) Um. I do too.

**Itey**: Me too…

**Pie Eater**: I do when I'se got a date.

**Bumlets**: It keeps stuff in place!

**Raven**: Wait – how many of you use lard for anything at all?

(( everyone except Medda and Raven raise their hands ))

**Medda**: Ew!

**Raven**: I see your "ew", Medda, and I raise you a "Yuck"!

**Medda**: What?

**Mush**: I use lard ta shine my shoes so theys looks like Skits. (( lifts his foot and realizes he's only wearing very clean socks )) I forgot I sold me shoes.

**Jack**: (( disbelief )) You sold your shoes? Why?

**Mush**: I needed new socks.

(( Awkward silence of disbelief ))

**Raven**: Oh Mush… What are we going to do with you? (( Mush doesn't respond because he's already re-infatuated with Skittery's shoes ))

* * *

**Lida Rose **wants to know: "_Mush, I've notice that you trip/stumble a lot, are your shoes untied, or are you just uncoordinated?_"

**Raven**: Um. Mush? There is a question for you.

**Mush**: (( tears himself away from Skittery's shoes )) Huh?

**Spot**: What a moron….

**Jack**: (( angrily )) Don't insult my newsies, diary-boy.

**Denton**: You know – I'd like to see your diaries sometime. I think it would make a great ongoing column in The Sun.

**David**: Really? Because I know where Jack keeps his.

**Mush**: What about a question?

**Jack**: Don't you dare tell, Dave. (( threatening glare from inside his cage ))

**David**: (( whining )) Come on Jack. It's for Denton.

**Mush**: (( confused )) Isn't it my turn?

**Raven**: Yes. It is Mush. Can we let Mush answer his question now? (( group nods )) Lida Rose noticed that you trip a lot and she wanted to know if you shoes were untied or if you were just uncoordinated.

**Mush**: (( proudly )) I sold my shoes!

**Raven**: We know Mush, but… (( looks at Mush's beaming face as he holds up his sock clad feet for the room to see )) never mind…

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_All: What kind of girl do you all usually go for?_"

**Spot**: (( smirk )) Short and blonde.

**Skittery**: One that curves like an hourglass.

**Itey**: Smart – cute nose – red heads are the best.

**Pie Eater**: One that can cook.

**Mush**: Ones with pretty shoes.

**Bumlets**: Anything in a skirt.

**Race**: I like them taller than me.

**Blink**: (( snickering) That ain't hard.

**Race**: (( angry )) Why you little -!

**Raven**: Hey now! None of that. What kind of girl do you usually go for, Blink?

**Blink**: She's gotta have pretty eyes.

**Race**: (( under his breath )) maybe even _both_ eyes…

**Blink**: I heard that!

**Raven**: SHUT UP YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING! (( uses her author/mediator powers to cover their mouths with duct tape. )) If you try to take that stuff off it will rip off your lips! So don't do it! (( Race and Blink look scared. The rest of the newsies fidget uncomfortably )) Okay. Who's next?

**Les**: (( timidly )) I don't really like girls….

**David**: I like a girl who can carry on a decent conversation. (( glaring )) What kind of girl do you like Jack?

**Jack**: (( fidgeting )) I like the ones with something ta grab onto.

**David**: (( turning red )) Don't you dare - !

**Raven**: Davey, the protective older brother thing is cute – but really. I am trying to write a decent fiction here.

**David**: (( puzzled )) Huh?

**Raven**: I'm trying to write a fiction.

**David**: (( even more confused )) What?

**Denton**: Fiction is a work that isn't factual.

**David**: I know that – but what is _she_ talking about? Who is she anyway? (( points at Raven )) Does anyone actually know her? (( everyone looks at each other and shakes their heads then look at Raven ))

**Raven**: (( Shifting uncomfortably )) Um – awkward. Can we just move on and we'll cover who I am later? (( doesn't wait for response )) Great!

* * *

**Lady Tir Na Nog **wants to know: "_David what is the matter with you, why won't you let Les enjoy the fights?"_

**Les**: Yeah Dave! Why don't you let me fight?

**David**: (( To Les )) Hold on. (( To Raven )) I still don't understand why you are here or why you are asking all of these questions.

**Raven**: Let's just say I'm doing an article.

**David**: A fiction article?

**Denton**: (( interested )) For what paper do you write?

**Raven**: Just answer the question David.

**David**: No! Not until you answer _my_ question!

**Raven**: (( eyes narrow aggressively and she pulls out her peanut butter once more, David looks uneasy but doesn't back down )) You don't even want to imagine what I can do with this. Do. Not. Threaten. Me.

(( The room is all looking about nervously – except Mush who is preoccupied with Skittery's shoes ))

**David**: (( surrenders )) Fine. (( Raven puts away the peanut butter )) What do you want to know?

**Les**: She wants to know why I don't get to fight!

**David**: Because Mother would kill me if I let you fight. That is why. (( To Raven specifically )) Happy?

**Raven**: Yeah. That'll work.

**Denton**: You're a freelance journalist, aren't you?

**Raven**: Uhh… Yeah. Let's call it that. (( hurriedly asks the next question ))

* * *

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Medda: Why in hell did you allow your theater to be where the newsie rally took place?_"

**Medda**: (( with a suggestively low voice )) Because I love my newsies!

**Raven**: That was relatively creepy.

**Medda**: (( innocently )) Whatever do you mean? I always return a favor.

**Raven**: Whoa! Wait… a favor?

**Medda**: (( her expression says "oh crap" )) I mean that I'm always willing to give a favor. (( laughs nervously ))

**Race**: (( tries to talk but is muffled by the duct tape ))

**Raven**: Somehow – I don't even want to know what you are going to say Race.

* * *

**Lady Tir Na Nog** wants to know: "_Mush why were you smiling when you were sleeping at the beginning of the movie and did it have any thing to do with the girl you met the night before?_"

**Raven**: Mush, darling, another question for you.

**Mush**: (( looking up )) Huh?

**Skittery**: Can he sit somewhere else? I'm getting nervous with him staring at my shoes…

**Raven**: Suck it up Skits. He isn't doing anything wrong.

**Mush**: What about a girl?

**Raven**: Lady Tir Na Nog wants to know why were smiling at the beginning of the movie and if it had to do with the girl you met the night before.

**Mush**: What's a movie?

**Raven**: It's a moving picture show.

**Denton**: A what?

**Raven**: You know – like photographs moving so you can see someone walking or something.

**Mush**: When was I in on of those?

**David**: And how did you see it?

**Raven**: (( awkwardly )) Heeeey now – this isn't about me. This is about _you_ guys.

**David**: But who are you?

**Raven**: NEXT QUESTION!

* * *

**Lady Tir Na Nog** wants to know: "_Crutchy what did Oscar and Morris do to you_?"

**Crutchy**: You really don't wanna know.

**Skittery**: (( scooting away from Mush slightly )) Yeah. You really don't.

**Raven**: (( curiously )) Why not?

**Jack**: It's pretty awkward.

**Raven**: Awkward?

**Crutchy**: (( embarrassed )) Will you guys just be quiet?

**Raven**: Sorry Crutchy. (( quietly to Jack )) You have to tell me all about it later.

**Jack**: (( quietly )) Okay.

**Crutchy**: Um… I can hear you guys. I sitting between you.

**Itey**: Talk about awkward….

**Bumlets**: Yeah. Really.

* * *

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Whoever can answer this question: Who is Patrick, and why is his mother looking for him? What exactly happened to him? Also, those nuns come out of nowhere with food, are they always there or is it just sometimes?_"

**Raven**: This sounds like a question for Jack. You have been around the longest – haven't you Jack?

**Jack**: Yeah. Something like that.

**Raven**: So what's the answer?

**Jack**: I can't tell ya nothing about anybody's past. It's against the rules.

**Les**: There are rules about that?

**Jack**: Yeah kid. There's lots of rules.

**Les**: (( shocked look )) So it's bad to tell other people that your name isn't really Jack Kelly?

**David**: (( horrified )) Les. Who have you told?

**Les**: No body important! Just a couple people!

**Jack**: (( slightly panicked )) Who, Les? Who?

**Les**: I don't remember…

**Jack**: Shi – (( is cut off ))

**Raven**: - take! Shiitake mushrooms! That's what you were going to say, weren't you Jack? (( nervous laugh )) PG rating. PG rating. Can you at least answer the second part of the question about the nuns?

**Jack**: (( distractedly )) Their out there once a week. Typically Thursdays.

**Les**: Am I in trouble?

* * *

**Angelfish7 **wants to know: "_Is Racetrack is obsessed with Medda for her looks? Her voice? Or for a free show_?"

**Raven**: Race, if I un-duct tape your mouth – will you behave?

**Race**: (( Nods his head vigorously ))

**Raven**: All right… (( uses author/mediator powers to remove the duct tape ))

**Race**: Medda – you're beautiful.

**Medda**: Oh! Race! How kind! (( giggle – Medda giggles? ))

**Race**: I think I'm is love with ya Medda. I never knew how to tell ya, but I guess now is a good a time as any.

**Medda**: But you're so young!

**Race**: Actually – I'm twenty five.

**Medda**: Oh – well I'm still almost twice your age!

**Race**: That don't matter ta me Medda. Love knows no age! Run away with me and we can be lovers!

**Raven**: (( Cutting in abruptly and uses author/mediator powers to re-duct tape Race's mouth )) Whoa. No running away! We still have about forty questions to get through!

**Medda**: (( whining )) Take that tape off of him you – you – tramp!

**Raven**: Oh girl – you did not just go there. (( uses author/mediator powers to zap Medda into a bunk prison and put duct tape over her mouth )) Wow. That is so much better.

* * *

**_(((((((( Note: If you are going to ask questions be sure to leave a review saying that you have question BUT DON'T PUT THE QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW. I will send you my contact where you can send the questions. Because of changes in policy about interactive stories it is no longer allowed to leave them in reviews. So if you want this story continued, send them over email! )))))))_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Blink: Did something actually happen to your eye, or do you just wear it because you sell more papes that way_?"

**Raven**: Okay Blink, I'm going to take off the tape – but play nice okay? (( uses author/mediator powers to remove duct tape ))

**Blink**: I ain't got an eye underneath. (( pulls up patch to show gapping eye socket ))

**All (except Blink and Mush)**: EW!

**Raven**: Um. Thanks for that visual. How'd you lose it?

**Blink**: Scarlet fever made me blind in it. Then it got infected and a doctor took it out with his sharp –

**Raven**: ENOUGH! (( Uses author/mediators powers to slap duct tape back over Blink's mouth )) I really don't want to hear about any surgical procedures. Thanks. (( shudders )) Gross.

* * *

**Lady Tir Na Nog** wants to know: "_Les is David that bossy at home?_"

**Les**: Yes.

**David**: HEY! I am not. Tell them I'm not!

**Raven**: I think you just made his point better than he could himself….

**David**: What!

* * *

**Cookiegoilforever** wants to know: "_Skittery, are you always in a bad mood? I think you did have a little bit of logic in your question during King of New York, but, in general, I don't think your a pessimist. What do you and the other boys have to say about this?_"  


**Raven**: Yeah Skits, why all the negativity?

**Skittery**: Well maybe if Mush would stop staring at my shoes I wouldn't be so damn crabby!

**Raven**: Whoa! Hold on there Mr. Defensive. (( to everyone )) Remember keep the swears a minimum so we can keep this at a PG. Okay? Thanks. (( Blank stares )) You all really need to come with me to the future.

**David**: YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE?

**Denton**: That would make a great story!

**Raven**: Shut up! (( Uses author/mediator power to put duct tape over their mouths ))

* * *

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Dutchy: Why didn't you know how to spell strike when you were making the sign?_"

**Raven**: Yeah. You've been very quiet Dutchy. Here's a nice question for you.

**Dutchy**: America is not my place of home country. I come from originally land of Germany.

**Raven**: Really? That's really hott!

**Dutchy**: I'm sorry I am not having understanding of you.

**Raven**: Why didn't you have a German accent in the movie?

**Dutchy**: What?

**Raven**: Then again – Les didn't have a New York accent in the beginning of the movie either.

**Specs**: What's a movie?  
**Raven**: (( to herself )) I really need to stop talking about the movie….

* * *

**Sapphy and Lady Tir Na Nog **want to know: "_Medda, why bright pink and purple? It hurts people's eyes_."

**Raven**: (( uses her author/mediator powers to undo the duct tape on Medda's mouth ))

**Medda**: Anyone who asks a question like that obviously doesn't have a grasp on theatrics. (( dramatic flair ))

**Raven**: Clashing color is theatrics?

**Medda**: Yes! (( very firmly ))

**Raven**: (( cough ))

**Medda**: Okay. Fine. I'm color blind! I don't know what color dress I'm wearing.

**Raven**: What? You're color blind! (( looks around the room. )) Wow it is quiet in here with all of your mouths duct taped.

* * *

**Angelfish7 **wants to know: "_Spot, where did you learn how to use a slingshot_?"

**Raven**: That's a good question! So what's your answer Spot? (( looks around the room )) Spot? (( doesn't see Spot in his prison bunk and frowns )) I locked him up! Where did he go? (( no one answers )) WHERE DID SPOT GO?

**Pie Eater**: It might help if you undo their mouths (( gestures to the several panel members who have been silenced ))

**Raven**: Oh. Yeah. (( blushes and uses her author/mediator powers to remove the duct tape from their mouths )) So where is Spot?

**Jack**: Uh – he kind of disappeared when you were going crazy with the mouth stuff.

**Raven**: Oh shoot…. I must have zapped him out of the story by accident!

**Race**: Good! Keep that little "king of Brooklyn" outta here.

(( Grumbles of approval from all of the Manhattan newsies ))

**Blink**: (( sarcastically )) For once tha dope's had a good idea!

**Raven**: Watch it Blink. I've taped you once and I won't hesitate to tape you again. (( warning glare ))

**Denton**: Gauging from the negative responses to Spot's return, don't you think it is wise that we just keep him gone?

**Raven**: (( looks at her list of questions )) Nope. He's got about five more questions after this one. We need him around.

**David**: Where are you getting all of these questions?

**Raven**: Oh you know… The readers.

**Jack**: You published this? With pictures?

**Raven**: No pictures! I swear!

**Denton**: Where are you publishing it?

**Snitch**: Not in the world, that's for sure.

**Les**: Publish – you mean like people are reading this?

**Jack**: Yeah kid. I wonder what kinda people. (( glares at Raven ))

**Raven**: Look. It's not a big deal. Can we just move on please?

**Mush**: What about Spot?

**Raven**: (( shocked at Mush )) Wait – you were paying attention to all of that?

**Mush**: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

**Raven**: Oh my geesh…. (( uses her author/mediator powers to zap Spot back into the conversation ))

**Spot**: (( furious )) WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?

**Raven**: Welcome back Spot. We're glad to have you. (( to the group )) Aren't we?

(( mumbled less than half-hearted agreement ))

**Spot**: (( smirk ))

* * *

**Silver Petra **wants to know: "_Race- Why do you have such big dark cicles under your eyes_?"

**Race**: It ain't nice ta ask why somebody looks someway. It's rude.

**Raven**: I agree. I think you're very handsome the way you are.

**Race**: (( surprised )) Really?

**Raven**: (( slightly flustered )) Yeah.

**Race**: You wanna go down ta Tibby's with me?

**Raven**: What about Medda?

**Race**: Oh yeah.

**Medda**: Oh yeah? That's all I get?

**Raven**: Oh just shut up. (( uses her author/mediator power to put duct tape over Medda's mouth ))

**Crutchy**: You really can do better than her, Race.

* * *

**Lady Tir Na Nog** wants to know: "_Jack what was the point of Santa Fe?_"

**Jack**: Uh. I don't understand the question.

**Spot**: Figures. You don't even understand simple English.

**Jack**: Yeah? Then what does it mean?

**Spot**: (( sputtering )) I don't have ta tell ya just cause you're too stupid to know.

**Raven**: I think what she means is why do you want to go to Santa Fe so badly?

**Jack**: Because that's where dreams come true.

**David**: (( snickering )) and no one there knows that you write in a diary.

**Jack**: HEY!

* * *

**Nakaia Aidian-Sun **wants to know: "_Blink & Race, how do you two feel about sharing the same bunk bed_?"

**Blink**: At least it isn't the same bunk.

**Race**: Well said.

**Snitch & Itey**: HEY!

**Raven**: oooh boy.

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_All: How come you all have barely enough money for food and shelter, but you always seem to have enough for cigarettes_?"

**Jack**: Ya gotta know how to save for what's important in life – like smokes.

**Pie Eater**: Yeah. If ya got smokes ya don't need food as much.

**Mush**: (( looks up from Skittery's shoes )) They taste bad. I'd rather eat food.

**Crutchy**: You _eat_ the cigarettes Mush?

**Mush**: Yeah. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?

(( silence of disbelief and Mush looks back at Skittery's shoes ))

**Raven**: (( cough )) Well isn't that special?

* * *

**Liams Kitten** wants to know: "_Race: Did Jack ever pay you back the two-bits you leant him for Dave's papers_?"

**Jack**: Sure did. I always good on a loan. (( mumbling )) at least better than Brooklyn is.

**Spot**: What about Brooklyn? (( at the mention of Brooklyn the whole room goes silent ))

**Race**: (( quickly )) Nothing. Why would anything say something about that?

**Spot**: Because Brooklyn (( the room remains silent )) is the best damn territory in New York.

**Jack**: (( clears throat uncomfortably )) I paid back the two bits.

**Raven**: (( senses Jack's desire to change the subject question )) That's good to know. Mush! (( Mush looks up from Skittery's shoes )) The next question is for you.

* * *

**Smartassleprechaun **wants to know: "_Mush: Why, after Race says 'Not like last time.' at the Distribution Office, did you, very quietly, say 'Jackey just got laid!_'?"

**Mush**: (( nonchalant )) Probably because he did.

**Jack**: (( squirming under David's glare ))

**Les**: What does that mean?

**David**: Nothing Les. It means nothing.

**Les**: Then why does it matter?

**David**: It doesn't.

**Les**: Then why are you looking at Cowboy like it does matter?

**David**: It is an adult thing. You'll understand when you're older.

**Les**: But I thought you said it was nothing?

**Raven**: (( getting annoyed with Les' questions )) Les. Suck on this (( makes a HUGE piece of candy appear in Les' hands )) That should shut him up for awhile.

* * *

**Lady Tir Na Nog** wants to know: "_Denton, why did you think David was in charge_?"

**Denton**: Well – he was cleaner than most of the other boys.

**Raven**: You talked to him because of his good hygiene?

**Denton**: It's important!

**David**: So I didn't look like I was in charge?

**Denton**: (( trying to fix the damage ))You could have been!

**David**: (( hurt )) But I didn't look like it.

**Les**: (( know it all ))That's what ya get for being clean, Davie. If ya were just a little dirtier things would be better for ya.

(( pregnant pause as David looks at Les like he has no idea what he just said ))

**Raven**: (( cough )) Awkward.

* * *

**TakeOneLook **wants to know: "_Race, whenever you asked Weasel to spot you fifty papes so you could gamble that night, how did you come up with an extra two bits a minute later to loan to Jack?"_

**Race**: Who actually wants to give their money to Wiesel?

**Blink**: No one.

**Race**: Exactly.

**Raven**: Did you guys just agree on something?

**Blink & Race**: (( look at each other and then mumble )) Maybe…

**Raven**: Miracles do happen!

* * *

**Harley and Mikaila **want to know: "_Davey: How come at first you were wearing so much clothes and then all of a sudden started to wear less_?"

**David**: I don't know what you mean…?

**Raven**: During the strike. When you met Jack and the boys you were wearing a full outfit – but by the end of the strike you were only in an undershirt and pants.

**David**: It got warmer.

**Jack**: (( suspiciously ))How do you know what he was wearing then?

**Raven**: Uuuuh… good guess? (( cheesy smile ))

**Jack**: Riiiiiiiiight.

**Skittery**: Can you can Mush stop staring at my shoes?

**Raven**: Next question anyone? Yeah. That sounds good to me to!

* * *

**Silver Petra **wants to know: "_Mush- Why is your hair not curly at the beginning of the movie and then later is curly_?"

**Raven**: Mush. (( pause and Mush doesn't look at Raven )) Mushy. (( pause and Mush still doesn't look at her )) MUSH! (( Mush looks up from Skittery's shoes ))

**Mush**: I can hear ya. Ya don't need ta yell.

**Raven**: Well you didn't respond the first two times I called you.

**Mush**: The first two times?

**Spot**: Idiot….

**Raven**: (( sigh )) You probably don't even know anything about your hair, do you Mush?

**Mush**: (( smiling )) It's on me head.

**Raven**: That's great. Really great.

* * *

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Denton: How much money do you make that you can just hand it out like its nothing to all the newsies_?"

**Denton**: Aren't questions into personal finance just as rude as questions about personal appearance?

**Raven**: Good call Denton. (( snaps into preschool teacher mode )) Let this be a lesson to your children. It is rude to ask about money and about physical appearance that can't be changed i.e. facial features. (( snaps back to her normal author/mediator mode ))

**Blink**: Did anyone else find that creepy?

* * *

**Ophilia LeNoir** wants to know: "_Medda, why wear pink when your hair is bright orange?_" and **Harley** wants to know: "_Medda: Now, truthfully, Is that your real hair or are you wearing a wig?_"

**Raven**: (( Uses her author/mediator powers to un-tape Medda's mouth ))

**Medda**: (( bitterly )) I'm still color blind.

**Raven**: And your hair?

**Medda**: Its wigs.

**Race**: You should see her _real_ hair. (( wiggles eyebrows ))

**Jack**: Yous seen her real hair?

**Race**: Sure have. Haven't I Medda?

**Medda**: (( blushing )) Yes you have. (( blows Race a kiss ))

**Raven**: (( to herself ))So I go from having a date with Race to watching him flirt shamelessly with a fifty year old woman. Great.

**Crutchy**: Is'll take you out if Race don't!

**Raven**: Aw. Thanks Crutchy, but I am seeing someone right now. (( blushes ))

* * *

**Angelfish7 **wants to know: "_Bumlets did a fishface during CTB...why_?"

**Bumlets**: (( poetically )) It's freeing to just express yourself without reservation.

**Race**: (( puzzled )) Since when did you talk like that?

**Spot**: (( smirking )) Since when did he talk?

**Race**: (( nodding )) Good point.

**Raven**: Oh the ridicule the lesser known movie characters endure.

**David**: (( to Denton)) She's talking about that movie stuff again….

* * *

**Harley **wants to know "_Mush: How'd you get the nickname Mush_?"

**Raven**: (( sighing )) Here we go again…. MUUUUUSSSSSH! (( Mush looks up from Skittery's shoes ))

**Mush**: Yeah?

**Raven**: How'd you get your nickname?

**Mush**: That's simple! (( smiles really big )) Cause I like to eat mush!

**Blink**: (( under his breath )) More like his head is full of it….

**Raven**: (( glares at Blink )) Mush – we have another question for you.

* * *

((((((( **_Note that in the following question there is the issue of homosexuality. I don't have anything against those who are homosexual, but because of the time frame where the newsies would have been – homosexuality would have been frowned upon. Thus some of the negative reactions found in the answers. This piece is all in good fun and no offense is intended_**. )))))))

* * *

**Smartassleprechaun **wants to know: "_Mush: Why, when Jack rode back on the carriage, did you grab Davie so... embracingly_?"

**Mush**: (( innocently )) Cause he's my friend.

**David**: If I understand correctly what this is implying – I don't think I'm comfortable with it. (( turning red ))

**Spot**: Just what is it implying, ya walking mouth? (( smirking ))

**David**: That I – (( looks at Les beside him and then looks at Raven )) Can you make it so he can't hear anything I say?

**Les**: Aw Davie! I'm big enough to hear anything you say!

**Raven**: Sorry kid. He's right. (( uses her author/mediator powers and zaps Les out of the picture )) Now what were you going to say, David?

**David**: (( hushed )) I was just going to say that (( even more hushed )) I don't like men.

**Mush**: (( very quietly )) Why are we whispering?

**Jack**: (( trying not to laugh )) Ya didn't want Les ta hear that you aren't queer?

**Medda**: Excuse me! There is a lady in the room?

**Raven**: (( jokingly )) Where?

**Medda**: (( offended )) Well I never!

**Raven**: Why are you still here? We don't even need you! (( uses her author/mediator powers and zaps Medda out of the picture )) That is so much better.

**Race**: (( seeing the Medda is gone – he eyes Raven )) So you wanna do something tonight?

**Raven**: Sorry Race, but I like women.

**Everyone**: WHAT?

**Raven**: Whoa! Kidding you guys. Just kidding…. Sheesh!

* * *

**Xxxx Harley **wants to know: "_Skittery: Why didn't you do anything except cross your arms and pout when Race shoved your head for being glum and dumb 'Cause if it were me I prolly would have soaked him_?"

**Skittery**: (( obviously uncomfortable under Mush's attentions to his shoes )) I don't like ta fight.

**Specs**: Yeah. One time he ran for twenty blocks just so he wouldn't have to fight with another newsies! (( laughs ))

**Pie Eater**: And that one time he gave up all his papers to the Delancy's without a single punch? (( laughs harder than Specs ))

**Itey**: And then that one time that – (( is cut off ))

**Skittery**: SHUT UP! (( turning red ))

**Spot**: Only a Manhattan newsie wouldn't fight. Everyone can KICK ASS in Brooklyn. (( at the mention of Brooklyn the whole room falls silent ))

**Raven**: (( glares at Spot and then motherly to Skittery )) It's okay Skits. Fighting isn't the right way to solve problems anyway – and it definitely isn't for everybody.

* * *

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Spot: Are you really the womanizer we all make you out to be in our fics?_"

**Spot**: What fics?

**Raven**: (( quickly )) Your reputation about town. It says that you have quite the way with the ladies.

**Spot**: (( smirks )) That's because no one can resist the king of Brooklyn. (( at the mention of Brooklyn the whole room goes silent ))

**Raven**: Oh for Pete's sake everyone! It is the name of a city – not something horrible!

**Spot**: It's more than just a name, doll face, and if you aren't doing nothing after this I can show ya just why people respect it. (( suggestive look ))

**Raven**: (( fans herself with the list of questions )) Whoa buddy. Let's just get through this list first, okay?

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_Snitch: Why do you suck your thumb, and do you suck your thumb every night?_"

**Snitch**: (( over the room's laughter )) I don't suck my thumb!

**Raven**: Yes you do.

**Itey**: (( begrudgingly )) Yeah. You kind of do Snitch.

**Raven**: So why do you do it?

**Snitch**: I didn't even know I sucked my thumb? (( to Itey )) How long?

**Itey**: As long as we have shared a bunk.

(( room laughs again and Snitch sinks down in his chair ))

* * *

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Davey: Why don't you enjoy doing pelvic thrusts? They look like fun to me :)_"

**David**: I like women, okay? I don't like men. I like women.

**Raven**: We've established that Davie, but why don't you like doing pelvic thrusts?

**David**: (( firmly )) I – just – don't.

**Raven**: Whooookay. Easy there killer.

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_Jack: Why didn't you say anything to Blink about the fact that Oscar was mocking him?_"

**Jack**: (( shrugging )) It wasn't a big deal.

**Blink**: Yeah. They make fun of us all the time. Sometimes we get them. Sometimes we don't.

**Race**: And Blink would be to scab to do anything about it.

**Blink**: (( angrily )) Did you just call me scab?

**Race**: Yeah I did. What are you going to do about it patch boy?

**Blink**: … Considering that I'm in a cage and so are you – there isn't much _to_ do.

**Race**: I knew you were scab.

**Raven**: Um, Jack? Don't you want to do something about this

**Jack**: Nah. Let them suss it out. It's good for them.

**Raven**: Men. Blink! Race! Stop fighting! From now on you're not allowed to fight in front of me EVER.

(( Blink and Race look at each other from their prison bunks in shock, but at least they shut up ))

**Jack**: (( disappointed in the ending of the dispute )) You're going to make my boys soft!  
**Raven**: No. I'm going to make it so that they gain valuable life skills so that they can better interact with people later in their lives.

**Jack**: What?

**Raven**: Never mind. You just don't understand…

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_Spot: Where did you get your cane from_?"

**Spot**: I beat the biggest and toughest newsies around and got it from his cold dead fingers. (( proudly ))

**Jack**: (( rolling his eyes )) He stole it.

**Spot**: What? How do you know that? You can't prove it!

**Jack**: It is in your diary. (( raising one eyebrow in amusement ))

**Denton**: I really would like to see those diaries for a story….

**Crutchy**: I think we all would like to see them for entertainment. Medda's gets expensive….

**Spot & Jack**: NO!

* * *

**Devonny **wants to know: "_Jack: Why do you shave in the beginning of the movie? There's nothing there for you to shave_."

**Jack**: (( defensively )) Just cause it isn't dark doesn't mean it isn't there.

**Race**: (( under his breath to Blink )) Doesn't mean that it is there, either.

**Jack**: What?

**Race**: (( holds up hands innocently )) Nothing! Nothing!

**Jack**: You said something to Blink just then. I know you did. (( eyes narrow ))

**Raven**: (( in attempts to save Race from his blunder )) Jack, cool down. Why would Race talk to Blink?

**Jack**: Good point.

**Race**: (( appreciative look ))

**Skittery**: Can you please get Mush away from me?

* * *

**Nakaia Aidian-Sun** wants to know:"_Blink, do you ever feel like pushing Race off of the roof?_"

**Blink**: Sure. I'm ain't afraid to use my fists.

**Raven**: (( cuts Race off before he has a chance to retort )) Blink. I'm sensing some pent up emotions here. (( slips into her best daytime Talk Show host personality )) I think that what we need here is understand – and love. Now put away that tough guy mask you have on, you too Race, and just be honest with me. Would you ever really push Race off of the roof?

**Blink**: (( awkwardly looks down )) … no. I guess not.

**Raven**: Good. I can _feel_ that release of those negative emotions. And you Race – you'd never push Blink off the top of a building either, would you?

**Race**: No….

**Raven**: I think what we have here is two people who are afraid to care for one another. Don't be afraid of brotherly love! There is no shame in that! Do you feel like you are hiding from each other?

**Race**: (( holding back tears )) It's just that is always hiding behind his jokes!

**Blink**: (( holding back tears too )) Well I feel like you are always hiding behind your sarcasm and cigars.

**Race**: I'm sorry Blink. I should have never said all of those mean things. I love ya man!

**Blink**: I love you too man! But not _that_ way. You understand?

**Race**: I understand.

**Raven**: That's so wonderful. (( uses her author/mediator powers and dissolves the prison bars and Race and Blink hug )) See you guys. Talking _does_ solve problem.

**David**: I like women.

* * *

xxxxx**Harley **wants to know: "_Pie Eater: How come your name is Pie eater but we never see you eat any pie?_"

**Pie Eater**: (( wisely )) Just because you never see it happen doesn't mean it doesn't happen.

**Raven**: Well said, my pie eating friend. Well said.

* * *

**Sapphy **wants to know: "_Spot do you realize that your suspenders ARE pink, it's just the camera made them look red_?"

**Spot**: THEY ARE NOT PINK! (( calming down slightly )) What camera? You can't see color with cameras.

**Raven**: She's talk about the movie.

**Spot**: Movie?

**David**: There's that movie talk again. (( to Denton )) I'm telling you – she's crazy!

**Raven**: I heard that!

**David**: You couldn't have heard it – I spoke far too quietly!

**Raven**: Babe. I'm writing this thing. I know everything anyone ever says.

**David**: Wait, you're writing what?

**Spot**: MY SUSPENDERS ARE NOT PINK!

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_Spot and Jack: What exactly do you guys write about in your diaries?_"

**Spot & Jack**: (( Quickly )) Nothing.

**Jack**: Doesn't asking about diaries go in with the whole invading in privacy thing like money and looks?

**Raven**: (( begrudgingly )) Yeah. I guess you're right. Sorry folks. These guys have a right to their private thoughts just like the rest of us. (( shrug )) Maybe we can bribe it out of them later!

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_All: What do you like to do for fun?_"

**Race**: (( from his now shared bunk with Blink by his side )) Gamble.

**Blink**: I like to do that too! (( overjoyed hug )) Gee Race, you're my best friend!

**Race**: Aw shucks….

**Crutchy**: I always like Medda's shows.

**Snitch**: Me too.

**Itey**: Same here.

**Bumlets**: Medda's place is the best.

**Pie Eater**: I like to eat.

**Spot**: I like to please the ladies. (( smirk ))

**Jack**: I practice my lasso moves.

**Skittery**: Can you please get Mush away from me?

**Raven**: Fine, fine. Mush – you need to stop bothering Skits. (( Mush doesn't respond )) Skittery, take off your shoes and give them to me please.

**Skittery**: Why? They're my only pair!

**Raven**: You'll get them back. Don't worry! (( Skittery takes them off while grumbling and tosses them to Raven. Mush watched – entranced )) Now Mush. You need to stop bothering Skits over his shoes, okay?

**Mush**: (( nods blankly ))

**Raven**: Boy – that was reassuring…. (( uses her author/mediator powers and makes shoes disappear into thin air ))

**Skittery**: MY SHOES!

**Mush**: HIS SHOES!

**Raven**: Good grief. I'll make them come back later.

* * *

**Sapphy **wants to know: "_Race, you always seemed like someone who's good with kids. Did you have younger brothers and sisters_?"

**Race**: I had some afore I left my home. Cute little devils.

**Raven**: How many?

**Race**: Three: Two sisters and one brother. I'se the oldest. I'm twenty-five, remember?

**Raven**: Riiiiight. (( winks ))

* * *

**Harley **wants to know: "_All: What is something about yourself that you never wanted anyone to find about? Hint: Any deep dark secrets, secret fears, hidden agendas. etc. etc_."

**David**: I _really_ like women.

**Itey**: Nah.

**Snitch**: Nope.

**Race**: Nah.

**Blink**: I'm kind of afraid of the dark.

**Spot**: Not really. It's no secret I'm the best (( smirk )).

**Jack**: No (( shifty eyes ))

**Bumlets**: No.

**Pie Eater**: I _really_ like pie.

**Denton**: I've got nothing.

**Crutchy**: I'm not really a gimp and I make extra money running in track races on Coney Island and someday I plan on taking over the world! Whew! That felt good to get off of my chest. (( Blank stares )) Just kidding?

**Raven**: I don't even want to know if that is true.

* * *

**Nakaia Aidian-Sun **wants to know: "_Spot, how did you mange to get from behind Jack to leading your Brookyln peeps at the end of the movie in only a split second_?"

**Spot**: (( smirks)) That's simple. Because I _am_ Brooklyn! (( At the mention of Brooklyn the whole room goes silent ))

**Raven**: This whole silence bit is getting a little old, don't ya think?

**Spot**: Just because it strikes fear in their hearts isn't bad. That's what's supposed to happen!

**Raven**: No! You're supposed to love each other and be happy and frolic through your perfect Newsie-verse! (( looks around the room and encounters a completely different kind of silence )) I mean uh – (( cough )) – nevermind….

**David**: (( to Denton )) She's being weird again.

**Raven**: I can still hear you!

* * *

**Devonny, Cookiegoilforever, and Harley **wants to know: "_Mush: How is it that you have such nice muscles, yet all you do is sell papes?_"

**Raven**: Last question and it goes to Mush.

**Mush**: (( looks bleak and near crying )) I don't wanna answer.

**Raven**: (( sing song voice )) If you answer I'll get you a brand new pair of shiny shoes to go with your new socks.

**Mush**: REALLY? (( HUGE smile ))

**Raven**: Yes. Really.

**Mush**: Where are the shoes?

**Raven**: You have the answer the question first.

**Mush**: (( slightly crestfallen )) Oh.

**Raven**: How is it that you have such nice muscles even though you only sell papers?

**Mush**: People ask me to move stuff for them so I do. (( shrugs )) Can I have my shoes now?

**Skittery**: Yeah. How about my shoes too?

**Raven**: Wait just a second. What do you mean you move stuff, Mush?

**Mush**: Sometimes people have me move their stuff for them – like crates and stuff.

**Jack**: Mush – please tell me that you get paid for that.

**Mush**: (( shakes his head and smiles ))

**Denton**: So you're working for free?

**Mush**: Sometimes they give me food. (( proudly ))

**David**: But it is the same people hiring you to move stuff?

**Mush**: Yeah. Their real friendly.

**Jack**: (( hits his forehead with the palm of his hand )) Mush – ya gotta get paid for stuff like that!

**Mush**: Why?

**Raven**: Because you're working sweetie.

**Mush**: (( Shocked )) I am? (( The whole room nods )) Ya mean that I could be getting money for shoes just for lifting boxes? (( the whole room nods )) and I'se been doing it for free? (( The whole room nods and Mush stare blankly in front of him for a long time ))

**Spot**: What a moron….

**Raven**: Uh – Mush? (( waves her hand to try to get his attention, suddenly something happens and Mush's face snaps into a rage full expression ))

**Mush**: Those dirty cheat! I'm going to go get my money! (( bolts up and charges out of the room to the surprise of everyone ))

**Blink**: (( shock )) Is Mush - angry?

**Jack**: Lemme out of this damn cage! I gotta stop him before he hurts himself! (( Raven uses her author/mediator powers to release all of those who were trapped into their prison bunks. Jack quickly bolts out of the door ))

**Race**: Double or nothing Mush beats the tar out of those guys! (( Exits quickly with Blink by his side – ready to take bets ))

**Bumlets**: Is'll bet! Wait up, Race! (( follows Race and Blink as does Itey, Pie Eater, Snitch, and Crutchy ))

**David**: (( To Denton )) Do you think we should follow and make sure that they don't get into too much trouble?

**Denton**: Yes. We probably should. (( David and Denton exit to follow the rest of the group ))

**Spot**: Leave it ta Manhattan ta have an idiot like that. (( smirks ))

**Raven**: Spot, you may be undeniably sexy and alluring, but you need to just go back home. (( uses her author/mediator powers to zap him back to Brooklyn )) Whew. (( remembers previous zapping mix ups )) I hope he got there in one piece! (( looks around to see that only Skittery is left ))

**Skittery**: Um… Can I have my shoes back now?

* * *

**A/N**: All right everyone, wow! Over 50 questions! I apologize if not all of your questions were used or if I had to change the phrasing of your question slightly – author's prerogative, you understand. I don't know how you could possibly have any more questions, but I am probably wrong.

**RULES**

I won't do repeat questions, and please remember the rules from the first chapter.

**Remember that if you want to ask questions you cannot leave them in a review. I will not answer them if they are in a review. Just say that you have questions and I will send you my contact where you can send your questions. Because of rules on – this is how it must be done.**

Thank you all for your support and participation.


End file.
